Wo bin ich Zuhause?
by SweetChrisi
Summary: Das ist die Frage die sich Hermine nach einem schrecklichen Ereigniss stellen muss, und wird sie eine Antwort bekommen? HPHG


Disclaim: Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren JKR, schön das sie sie erfunden hat. Ich hoffe das ich ein paar Review verdiene, den Gelt möchte ich nicht ( und bekomme ich nicht ; ) )

Hier noch ein großen herzlichen Dank an meinen BetaAvanty16, sie hat noch ein paar der eingeschlichenen Fehler korriegiert.

Und nun viel Spaß mit der Überarbeiteten Fassung. 

:„Wo bin ich zuhause?":

Keiner hatte etwas bemerkt, oder doch? Nein sicher nicht, wieso auch. Keiner beachtete sie wirklich, warum sollte jemand sehen was mit ihr los war. Keiner merkte wie zerrissen sie sich fühlte, dass sie nur Schutz suchte hinter den dicken in Leder gebundenen Seiten, sich dort vor der Welt versteckte. Das war nicht immer so gewesen. Doch ihr Leben verlief in zwei Welten. Jetzt da eine davon vor ein paar Tagen ausgelöscht wurde, und die andere schon bald im Chaos eines Kriegs versank, versuchte sie diesem Ort zu entkommen und flüchtete sich in ihre Lehrbücher. Keiner merkte ihren Schmerz, oder doch?

Grüne Augen starrten sie unentwegt an, wusste er es? Sie spürte das er sie beobachtet, auch ohne dass sie von ihrem Schutzschild aufsah. Sie spürte dass es so war, oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? Nein, er blickte wirklich andauernd von seinem Schachspiel auf.

Sie konzentriere sich schon lange nicht mehr auf die Buchstaben welche verschwommen vor ihren Augen flimmerten, wusste nicht was sie hier las und vorgab zu lesen, sondern spüre nur seine Blick auf ihr ruhen. Soll sie ihm die schreckliche Wahrheit sagen?

Hoffnungslos schloss sie die Augen.

**: Flashback :**

Wieder sah sie die Bilder vor sich, wie ein Negativ waren sie in ihren Kopf eingebrannt. Als sie beide so vor ihr lagen, ihre Gesichter verzogen und entstellt. Wie man ihr sagt dass es keine Hoffnung gab, dass es ihnen Leid täte. Was ihr auch nicht weiter half. Sie hatte die eine Welt verloren und würde, nein konnte nie wieder zurückkehren, niemals. Stumm blickte sie auf die beiden wichtigsten Personen ihres Lebens. Man konnte keine Wunde sehen, ihre Kleidung war ordentlich und doch war zu erkennen das sie unter starken Schmerzen gestorben waren.

Langsam war Hermine aus dem kalten weißen Raum gegangen. Der Geruch von Desinfektionsmittel lag in der Luft und silberne Instrumente blitzten überall auf. Keiner hielt sie auf, keiner fing sie auf. Sie fiel in ein tiefes schwarzes Loch, niemand konnte sie da rausholen, am aller wenigsten sie selber. Doch das Leben ging weiter, sie konnte es nicht verstehen, müsste die Erde nicht anhalten, einen Herzschlag lang aussetzen, wenn so etwas geschah? Durfte sie sich noch weiter drehen?

Ihr Herz setzte aus und als es wieder zu schlagen begann, fühlte es sich an als ob ihre Brust zerprang. Als ob sich ihr Körper gegen das leichte zucken dieser Muskel sträubte. Wie ein laut tosender Strom konnte sie das Blut in ihrem Kopf fliesen hören. Sie wollte dass es aufhört, alles aufhört.

Lange dünne Finger berührten sanft ihren Rücken, bekannt und doch so ungewohnt. Professor McGonagall, sie hatte ihre Schülerin begleitet, sie war die einzigste die davon wusste, und sie hatte versprochen dass es so blieb. _„Jedes Wort des Beileides wäre zu schwach, um solch einen Verlust zu mindern. Doch sie sind nicht alleine." _Sie wusste wen sie meinte.

Stumme Tränen rannen über ihre geröteten Wangen, sie hatte alles verloren was sie von der Zaubererwelt trennte. Ihren Ruhepol, dort hatte sie nach einem langen oft gefährlichen Schuljahr wieder zu Atem kommen können.

Ihre Mutter war liebenswert und immer freundlich, immer ihre treibende Kraft gewesen. Ihr Vater stand mitten im Leben, die Praxis lief gut und er war mehr als glücklich. Ihre Eltern waren zuversichtlich als der Brief aus Hogwarts kam. Sie hatten ihr beigebracht immer auf alles offen zuzugehen. Sie hatten sich so sehr darauf gefreut ihre Tochter zaubern zu sehen, dass sie es nicht mehr erlebten tat ihr mehr als Leid. Sie zitterte am ganzen Leib, ihre Lippen bebten.

Sie hatte nun keine Verbindung mehr zur Muggelwelt, nur noch Hexe. Als ob man sie ihn zwei Hälften geteilt hätte und nur die Magie übrig geblieben war. Eine Welle von Schuldgefühlen und Trauer überschwemmte sie. Sie hätte ihre Eltern schützen sollen. Hätte sie auf die momentane Situation in der Zaubererwelt besser vorbereiten müssen, wer ihr bester Freund wirklich war, auf seine und somit ihre Stellung in diesem Krieg. Doch für Hermine war er nie der Auserwählte, nein er war nur Harry, einer ihrer besten Freunde, sie hatte die Gefahr nicht sehen wollen.

Unbewusst setzen sich ihre Füße in Bewegung, begannen zu rennen, aus dem Hospital, in den Regen, nach Hause. Jeder ihrer Schritte halten auf den leeren und nassen Straßen wieder. Das Krankenhaus war nicht weit von ihrem Zuhause entfernt, die Praxis ihrer Eltern lag ebenfalls in der Nähe. Ihr warmer Atem zeichnete sich deutlich in der feuchten und kalten Nachtluft ab. Der Regen hatte die Kleider völlig durch nässt, und prasselte nun auf ihre Haut. Schwer schnaufend kam sie vor ihrem Elternhaus an. Der Anblick lies ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Mit zitternden Knien ging sie auf das Loch in der Hauswand zu. Das einst so schöne weiße Haus, war nun grau und trist. Gelbes Sperrband sollte die neugierigen Menschen davon abhalten in das Gebäude einzudringen. Doch es war ihr Heim gewesen, und jetzt war es fast zerstört. Deutlich konnte man erkennen wo der Zauber die Steinmauer zerlegt hatte und das es ein mächtiger Zauberer gewesen sein musste.

Ihr stockte der Atem, als sie durch den Krater in das Wohnzimmer ging. Der Raum den ihre Eltern das letzte Mal in ihren Leben gesehen und betreten hatten. Fahrig wischte sie sich die Tränen mit ihrem feuchten Ärmel aus den Augen, um klarer sehen zu können. Im Kamin brannte noch Feuer, auf den Tisch standen Weingläser, so friedlich. Nur das umgestürzte rote Sofa und die Blutspritzer auf dem flauschigen Teppich, störten die Idylle. Man hatte sie gefoltert. Sie hatte die feinen Blutspritzer auf der weisen Bluse ihrer Mutter gesehen. Wahrscheinlich hatte man ihre Eltern vor ihrem eintreffen gewaschen.

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen und öffnete sie wieder, hoffte das sich dann das grausame Bild das sich ihr darbot verschwunden war, das sie nur in einem Albtraum gefangen war. Plötzlich wurde ihr klar dass sie nicht schlief, dass sie immer noch in ihrem Haus stand, das ihre Eltern wirklich tot waren. Eine dumpfe Leere breitete sich in ihrem Herz aus, und die erstickende Erkenntnis das alles anders würde.

Wütend sank sie auf die Knie und schlug mit der Faust auf den harten Parkettboden. Keiner war Zuhause, keiner konnte ihr helfen. Bebend vor Zorn und Trauer drückte sie ihre Stirn auf den Boden. Sie wollte Schreien, doch ihre Kehle war wie zugeschnürt, kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen.

Es gab wenig was sie wirklich ängstigte, doch jetzt wusste sie nicht mehr wo sie hingehörte. Hatte kein Zuhause mehr. Der Drang davon zu laufen, sich einfach zu bewegen überkam sie, doch ihre Muskeln waren zu müde, wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Verzweifelt schnappte sie nach Luft.

Sie versuchte zu atmen, doch keine Luft schien in ihren Lungen zu sein. Keiner war da, mit dem sie Sprechen konnte und der Schmerz in ihrem Inneren betäubte sie. Wie ein kleines Kind wimmernd, kauerte sie sich auf den Boden zusammen. Und verlor jegliches Gefühl für Zeit.

**: Flashback end :**

Hart zog sie Luft in ihre Lungen und riss abrupt die Augen auf, damit der Groll nicht von neuem über sie kam. Rastlos schlug sie die Seiten des schweren Wälzers zusammen und sprang aus ihrem Lieblingssessel auf. Überrascht musterte Harry die junge Frau neben ihm.

_„Was ist mit dir?" _seine Stimme war ruhig wie Balsam für die Seele, seine grünen Augen blickten fragend zu ihr empor. Er klang besorgt, doch sie wollte nicht darüber reden. _„Ich bin nur... ich brauch noch was aus der Bibliothek. Geht ohne mich zum Essen ":_sie war gerade durch das Porträt verschwunden als sie Schritte hinter sich hörte.

_„Hermine geht es dir gut?": _sie wollte sich nicht umdrehen, wollte ihm nicht in die Augen blicken, sie konnte nicht, er würde sie nicht verstehen. Warum war er ihr überhaupt gefolgt.

_„Was willst du Ron?" _immer noch hatte sie ihrem rothaarigen Freund den Rücken zu gedreht, so das er nicht sehen konnte das sie leicht genervt die Augen schloss. Ihre Stimme klang kalt und ruhig, zu ruhig, so hatte sie es nicht sagen wollen.

_„Du gehst mir seit einer Woche aus dem Weg, wir haben kaum ein Wort geredet, und wenn dann über Hausaufgaben." _Sie wusste das er bei dem letzten Wort die Augen verdrehte, aber er war nicht mürrisch sondern ebenso besorgt wie Harry, sie konnte es an seiner Stimme hören und sie war ihm eine Erklärung schuldig. Das hatte er verdient, doch nicht die Wahrheit.

_„Ich… es tut mir leid, Ron" _langsam drehte sie sich zu ihrem Gesprächspartner um. _„Das mit uns, es ist gerade nicht…, ich kann es nicht erklären, aber bitte glaub mir, ich bin nicht die Richtige. Ich mag dich sehr, noch mehr ich liebe dich, doch nicht auf die Art wie du es hoffst, mehr wie einen Bruder, du bist mein bester Freund." _Sie stockte, ihre Worte hatten ihn getroffen und doch schien er nicht sauer zu sein.

_„Ja das bin ich und werde es immer bleiben, danke das du mir eine Change gegeben hast. Aber ich glaube du hast Recht." _er steckte die Arme aus und berührte sie sanft an den Schultern. Wären er den Kopf leicht schief legte ging etwas in die Knie und sah sie direkt an. _„Doch dir geht es nicht gut. Was ist los? Und wage es ja nicht zu sagen das es an unserem gemeinsamen Wochenende in Hogsmeade lag, dass glaub ich dir nicht."_

Er versuchte sie zu Lachen zu bringen, der Gedanke lies sie leicht schmunzeln, aber ihr war gerade nicht nach dieser Art von Unterhaltung zu mute. Ron war da nicht der richtige Gesprächspartner, obwohl sie bis vor einer Woche geglaubt hatte, sie könne vielleicht ihre Zukunft mit ihm verbringen.

Wie schnell sich solche Dinge änderten. Jetzt war an eine Zukunft nicht mehr zu denken. Sie wollte nur noch Rache. „_Ich hab noch nicht alle Sprüche für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt, und muss noch in der Bücherei danach forschen. Das ist alles, ich möchte doch gute Prüfungen schreiben." _Sagte sie während sie flüchtig lächelte und versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen.

_„Warum gehst du nicht zu Harry, er wird dir sicher helfen." _Gab ihr Ron unbekümmert zurück, sichtlich erleichtert das es „nur" ein Lernproblem war. _„Ich werde ihm Bescheid sagen" _Ohne das Hermine im hätte antworten können, stürmt er davon. Er merkte nicht, dass sie ihm nicht die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Ernüchtert schüttelte sie den Kopf. Wie hatte sie nur glauben können, mit ihm zusammen zu sein, wäre der Traum ihrer schlaflosen Nächte. Das sie so pubertär gewesen war und nun plötzlich so erwachsen.

Resignierend blickte sie hinter seinem wehenden Umhang her. Das hätte sogar der Feldermaus Snape alle Ehre gemacht. Erneut musste sie lächeln, bevor sie schnell auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und hastig den Gang hinunter lief. Automatisch hatte sie schon fast den Weg zur Bücherei eingeschlagen, als sie es sich anders überlegte. Sich nochmals abrupt umdrehte und auf die Ländereien hinaus lief.

Kalte Luft schlug ihr entgegen als sie aus der schweren Eichentüre trat. Es war Herbst die Blätter des verbotenen Waldes glühten in allen Farben während die Sonne als goldrote Scheibe hinter den Bäumen versank. Vereinzelt konnte sie Grillen zirpen hören, alles schien so harmonisch.

Angespannt zog sie ihren Umhang etwas enger um sich, es war schneller kalt geworden als sie dachte. Dessen ungeachtet wollte sie im Moment nur an den See sitzen, es beruhigte sie auf das stille Wasser zu starren, hin und wieder einen Blick auf einer der Tentakel der Krake zu erhaschen und einfach an nichts zu denken.

Müde setze sie sich unter ihren Baum am Ufer und schaute gebannt auf die leichten Wellen die golden im Sonnenuntergang flimmerten. Fröstelnd zog sie die Knie enger an den Körper und schlang ihre Arme darum. Stille Tränen tropften von ihren geschwungenen Wimpern unachtsam auf ihre dünne Robe. Sie wollte nicht weinen wollte nicht schwach sein. Sie würde ihre Eltern rächen und wenn es das Letzte wäre das sie tat.

_„Tut mir Leid wenn ich dich störe, möchtest du alleine sein?" _unwillkürlich zuckte sie leicht zusammen, und wischte hastig die Tränen aus den Augen. Der schwarzhaarige junge Mann war leise neben sie getreten und reichte ihr ein warmes Innenfutter für ihren Umhang.

Mit klammen Gliedern nahm sie dankbar das Fell entgegen und versuchte es an ihrer Robe zu befestigen, doch ihre steifen Finger wollten ihr nicht gehorchen. Schnell kniete er sich neben die halb verfrorene Frau und musterte sie verstohlen.

_„Warte ich mach das." _Geschickt verknüpfte Harry die beiden Stoffe miteinander und legte sie seiner zitternden Freundin um die Schultern.

_„Besser?" _fragend blickte er auf sie nieder, sie sah schlimm aus. Ihre Haut war blass schon fast grau, und aus ihren Augen war alle Lebensfreude entwichen. Er wusste dass sie schon seit Tagen nicht mehr gut schlief. Jede Nacht saß sie im Gemeinschaftsraum und durchsah ein Buch nach dem anderen. Seit ihrem Schwächeanfall, weshalb sie zwei Nächte im Krankenflügel verbracht hatte. Keiner hatte sie besuchen dürfen nicht einmal er und Ron. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht erfahren wie es dazu gekommen war.

Sie nickte stumm und fixierte wieder einen weit entfernten Punkt auf dem Wasser. Scheinbar wollte sie sich nicht helfen lassen. Verzweifelnd ließ der attraktive Junge den Kopf hängen, wodurch seine Brille ein paar Millimeter auf der Nase nach vorne rutschte, langsam erhob er sich und wollte sich wieder auf den Weg ins Schloss machen.

_„Wie hast du mich gefunden?" _der klang ihrer brüchigen Stimme lies ihn inne halten. Besorgt sah er sie wieder an, noch immer schaute sie in die Ferne.

_„Ich dachte mir dass du hier bist. Ron sagte etwas von Zaubersprüchen für Verteidigung. Doch mir scheint als ob du alle Bücher über das Thema in dieser Woche gelesen hast." _Er hatte sich wären des Sprechens, im Schneidersitz neben sie im feuchten Gras niedergelassen und schaute nun auf ihre verkrampften Hände.

_„Darum dacht ich mir, du hast eine Möglichkeit gesucht um ihn los zu werden und wenn es ums lernen geht, weiß keiner besser als wir das er schnell versucht das Weite zu suchen." _Ein trauriges Lächeln huschte über ihre vollen Lippen. Wie gut wir ihn doch kannten, aber kannte sie ihn, den geheimnisvollen zurückgezogen Jungen neben sich? Kannte er sie?

_„Wenn du alleine sein möchtest, dann werde ich dich hier sitzen lassen. Ich wollte nur nicht das du erfrierst, da du keinen dicken Umhang mitgenommen hast." _Er versuchte so neutral wie möglich zu klingen, doch sie spürte dass er besorgt war.

_„Woher wusstest du dass ich hier her komme und nicht in der Bibliothek sitze und Bücher wälze?" _endlich blickte sie ihn mit freudlosen braunen Augen an._ „Du musst dir ja schon sicher gewesen sein als du den Gemeinschaftsraum verlassen hast, sonst wärst du nicht so schnell bei mir gewesen, und hättest nicht mein Fell dabei?"  
_  
_„Weist du eigentlich wie lange du schon hier sitzt?" _Verwirrt schüttelte sie den Kopf. _"Seit einer halben Stunde. Ich hab mir extra Zeit gelassen, damit du dir in Ruhe Gedanken machen kannst, über das was dich so immens beschäftigt."_

„Das beantwortet aber meine Frage nicht. Denn eine halbe Stunde reicht auch dem schnellsten Sucher Hogwarts nicht, um in die Bibliothek zu laufen, zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu gehen und mich dann irgendwo zu suchen. Also woher wusstest du dass ich hier bin?" Fragend blickte sie ihm entgegen, die Spiegelung des Lichtes auf den Wasser lies ihre Augen golden glänzen und füllte sie mit einer ungeahnten Wärme, welche bis in Harrys Herz strahlte.

_„Du bist meine beste Freundin, ich sehe doch wann du wirklich was nachschlagen willst oder vor irgendetwas davon läufst. Dein energisches aufspringen, grenzte ja schon an Flucht. Und immer wenn dich was beschäftigt oder es ein Problem gab, war hier der Platz an dem es gelöst wurde. Also was ist los?"_

Ihr Blick war wieder auf den See gerichtet. Es schien als hätte sie seine Antwort nur halb gehört. _„Ich hab dich das noch nie gefragt, aber wie ist es ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen?" _ihre Frage lies ihn stutzen. Er schloss kurz die Augen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor er wieder die junge Frau musterte.

_„Hermine du machst mir Angst." _Es schockierte sie nicht das er so offen war, er war schon immer ehrlich zu ihr gewesen. Das schätze sie so an ihm. _„Ich meine es ernst, Harry. Wo bist du Zuhause?"_

„Ich meine es auch ernst. Du machst mir wirklich Angst." Er musterte sie von der Seite, aber sie hatte ihren Kopf immer noch stur auf das Wasser gerichtet. Kapitulierend seufzte er kurz. _„Also gut, wenn ich dir dadurch helfen kann." _Er versuchte so sorglos wie möglich zu klingen, und zuckte zur Verdeutlichung die Schulter, aber über seine Eltern und sein „Zuhause" zu sprechen war im noch nie leicht gefallen, auch gegenüber seinen Freunden nicht.

_„Wie es war ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen? Nicht leicht. Am schlimmsten glaube ich ist, die Tatsache dass ich auch nicht weis wie Eltern wirklich sind. Das habe ich erst durch Rons Eltern erfahren. Ich hab meine Eltern aber auch nicht wirklich gekannt und bin sehr traurig darüber. Doch mit der Zeit habe ich gelernt in mein Inneres zu hören und wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, dann weiß ich was die beiden in einer Situation gemacht hätte. Ich handle erst dann, wenn ich sicher bin das es richtig ist. Ich trage sie immer in mir."_

Sie musterte ihn mit skeptischen Blick, aber er hatte recht seit seinem sechsten Jahr war er gewissenhafter, nicht so impulsiv wie die Jahre zuvor. Sie hatte sich oft darüber gewundert und es auch etwas vermisst. Doch Ron hatte genug Unsinn für beide im Kopf.

_„Wo ich Zuhause bin? Das weiß ich auch nicht so genau. Aber ich fühle mich hier Zuhause. Hier in Hogwarts, seit meinem ersten Schuljahr." _ein wohlig warmes Gefühl breitete sich in seiner Brust aus und er begann zu Lächeln, es tat gut mit Hermine zu reden._ „Genau an diesem Ort ist alles was mir wichtig ist, hier fühle ich mich frei. Hier bin ich daheim."_

„Aber nach diesem Jahr ist die Schule beendet. Wo gehst du dann hin? Wo wirst du dann zu Hause sein? Was wirst du machen?" ihre Stimme wurde immer fester und verzweifelter. Das Lächeln auf Harrys Lippen verschwand jäh, und ein Schatten huschte über sein Gesicht.

_„Ich weiß nicht wo ich dann Zuhause bin, aber ich werde die Aurorenschule abschließen. Ich möchte so gut wie möglich auf den Kampf vorbereitet sein. Ich möchte nicht, dass es diese Mal genauso ist wie im letzten Krieg. Zuviel gute Zauberer haben ihr Leben oder ihren Verstand verloren." _mürrisch verzog er das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

_„Ich denke ich werde dich auf die Schule begleiten." _Entschlossen streckte Hermine ihm die Hand entgegen. Zögernd nahm er sie in seine, zog dann ihre Hand nahe zu seinem Brustkorb, damit sie dichter zu ihm rutschte. _„Was ist mit dir? Du wolltest Professorin für alte Runen und Verwandlung werden. Du bist Klassenbeste, was sag ich da, du bist Jahrgangsbeste, wenn du möchtest kannst du alles werden. Du könntest auf dem Zaubererteil der Oxford University gehen. Warum Auror?"_

„Ich möchte etwas Sinnvolles machen, womit ich helfen kann Unschuldige zu schützen. Ich möchte nicht Machtlos daneben stehen, während alle die mir was bedeuten dahin geschlachtet werden. Mit alten Runen, kann ich keine Todesser nach Askaban bringen. Ich könnte ihnen höchstens eine Beule verpassen und da ich nicht besonders gut im werfen bin würde sie es wahrscheinlich gar nicht spüren." Wütend drückte sie Harry ein Stück von sich, seine Nähe verwirrte sie plötzlich.

Verständnislos legte er seine Stirn in Falten, seit wann war sie so sarkastisch? _„Hermine ich werde nicht zulassen das du an irgendeinen Ort gelangst an dem du auf Todesser treffen wirst. Ich möchte auch nicht das die Menschen die mir was bedeuten umgebracht werden."_

Die Erinnerung an die Ereignisse in seinem fünften Schuljahr krochen langsam in im empor, flüchtig schüttelte er den Kopf um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen. Abwesend stellte er seine Füße auf und zog die Knie leicht an. Mit zittrigen Fingern zupfte er etwas saftig grünes Gras, legte seine Arme auf die Knie und zwirbele den Halm zwischen den schlanken Fingern. Dann fügte er noch leise hinzu: „_Ich will dich in Sicherheit wissen. Ich werde mit allen Mitteln verhindern dass dir jemand etwas antut. Ich könnte es nicht ertragen dich noch mal zu verlieren."_

Ihr aufkochender Zorn war wie weg geblasen und Verwirrung machte sich breit._ „Du hast mich noch nie verloren, was redest du da?" _ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf.

_„Und ob",_ immer noch blickte er auf seine Finger, er konnte sie jetzt nicht anschauen. _„Du wurdest von diesem Fluch getroffen im Ministerium, ich dachte du wärst tot, und es wäre meine Schuld gewesen, weil ich nicht auf dich gehört habe. Ich war so besorgt, dass ich nicht mehr klar denken konnte. Ich war komplett handlungsunfähig. Neville hat die Nerven behalten, sonst wäre ich da unten verzweifelt."_

Endlich hatte er seinen Blick gehoben, und begann aufmerksam die Sommersprossen auf ihrem blassen Gesicht zu studieren. Er lies den Halm fallen, hob seine Hand und strich ihr eine Locke hinters Ohr. Die Stelle an der seine Haut ihre berührte prickelte, wie nach einen Stromschlag und lies sie leicht erzittern.

_„Das wusste ich nicht, warum hast du mir das nie erzählt?" _flüsterte sie leise, als ob laute Worte ihn erschrecken könnten.

Er lachte kurz ironisch auf. _„Ha... Niemand stellt sich gerne seiner größten Angst oder erzählt gerne davon." _Er hatte seine Hand wieder sinken lassen.

_„Ich weiß und noch schlimmer ist, wenn diese Angst Wirklichkeit wird."_ Bedächtig legte sie ihm eine Hand auf den Arm und tastete nach seiner Hand, um sie sachte zu drücken.

_„Dazu wird es nicht kommen, auf gar keinen Fall. Ich werde es verhindern, ich kann es verhindern." _Siegessicher erwiderte er den Druck und blickte ihr Aufmunternd entgegen.

Traurig betrachtete sie seine schwarzen strubbligen Haare, er war so intelligent und doch wusste er nicht von was sie sprach, dabei dachte sie er hätte es erahnt. Wie um sie noch mehr zu überzeugen, sprudelten die Worte aus ihm hervor. Woher sollte er wissen dass sie das Vertrauen in die Welt verloren hatte. Das sie alleine war, ihr größter Albtraum sich schon erfüllt hatte.

_„Ich werde auf die Jagd gehen, ich werde ihn suche, ihn finden und ihn vernichten. Meine Eltern wären noch am Leben, wenn dieses Monster nicht existieren würde." _Entschlossen starrte nun er auf den See hinaus, seine Augen leuchteten bei dem Gedanken, Voldemort endlich zur Rechenschaft zu ziehen.

_„Meine auch." _Sie merkte nicht dass sie laut dachte, und Harry jedes ihrer noch so leise Gesprochenen Worte deutlich verstand. Wie ein Echo hallten sie in seinem Kopf wieder. **„Meine auch...Meine auch...Meine" **Entsetzt blickte er seine Freundin an, er hielt immer noch ihre Hand und zog sie stumm zu sich um sie in die Arme zu schließen. Er hatte mit allem gerechnet, nur damit nicht.

Behutsam strich er ihr über den Kopf, den er an seine Schulter gebettet hatte. Sachte wiegte er sie hin und her, während er ihr leise ins Ohr murmelte: _„ Ich bin bei dir, du bist nicht alleine. Ich werde immer für dich da sein. Werde dich nie verlassen." _Er wusste schon gar nicht mehr was er ihr alles zugesichert hatte, war aber fest davon überzeugt jedes einzelne Versprechen zu halten.

Wie ein Kind lag sie nun zusammen gerollt an seiner Brust und weinte bitterlich an seiner Schulter. Sie war nicht alleine, dennoch fühlte sie sich zerrissen, wusste nicht wo sie hingehörte. Ihr Zuhause war zerstört, sie konnte ihre Eltern nicht mehr zurückholen, sie hatte sie für immer verloren. In Hogwarts war die Realität so weit entfernt und nun holte sie sie schlagartig ein.

Ihr Körper wurde von Trauer und Verzweiflung geschüttelt und krampfhaft krallte sie sich an Harry wären er sie nur stumm hielt und wartete bis sie sich beruhigt hatte. Ihm war egal dass es dunkler wurde und immer kälter, er hielt sie ohne Bedingungen. Vom weinen war sie so erschöpft das sie in seinen Armen einschlief.

Behutsam hob er sie auf und trug sie langsam ins Schloss zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Es war mittlerweile schon spät geworden, sodass im Raum keine Person mehr zu finden war außer Ron, der geduldig auf seine besten Freunde wartete und sich schon Sorgen gemacht hatte.

_„Was ist passiert? Geht es ihr gut? Ist sie verletzt?" _panisch blickte er auf das friedlich schlafende Mädchen hinab. _„Nein, sie schläft. Es war ein anstrengender Abend, ich werde sie auf das Sofa legen und werde bei ihr bleiben. Bringst du bitte eine Decke?" _beruhigend blickte er in die blauen Augen die sie aufregt musterten.

_„Klar, soll ich auch wach bleiben? Ich kann hier bleiben. Was ist passiert?"„Ron, bitte bring mir die Decke. Draußen war es bitter kalt, ich muss sie warm bekommen. Sonst ist sie morgen krank." _Geschickt hatte er sie auf dem Sofa nieder gelegt und strich ihr sanft die Locken aus dem geröteten Gesicht. Aus dem Augenwinkel beobachtete er wie Ron die Treppen zum Schlafsaal empor sprang und lärmend eine Decke aus ihrem Zimmer holte.

_„Hier Harry, ist die dick genug?" _nervös reichte er die Steppdecke an Harry weiter._ „Ja, danke. Geh schlafen, damit wenigstens einer von uns ausgeruht ist. Ihr geht es gut mach dir keine Sorgen. Wir erzählen es dir später."_ Brüderlich klopfte er Ron auf die Schulter und sah ihm nach wie er zögernd zum Schlafsaal hinauf stieg. Erschöpft setzte er sich, nachdem er Hermine zugedeckt hatte, auf den Sessel ihr gegen über. Schweigend beobachtet er wie sich die Decke regelmäßig hob und senkte.

Sie sah so friedlich aus, und doch steckte sie voller Trauer, er wusste was sie fühlte. Eine Leere die niemand zu füllen vermochte, oder doch? Sie war wunderschön, ihm war es schon öfter aufgefallen, doch heute Abend besonders. Während er sie betrachtete, wurde sein Kopf immer schwerer und er stütze ihn auf seine Hand. Das Feuer im Kamin knisterte nur leise, als er fast ein genickt war. Doch eine hastige Bewegung von ihr lies ihn hochschrecken.

Rasch erhob er sich um vor ihr auf die Knie zu gehen, legte eine Hand auf ihre Wange und blickte sie an als sie sich immer mehr verkrampft. Ihre Augen huschten unter den geschlossen Liedern wie wild durch die Gegend und ihre Atmung wurde immer schneller und unkontrollierter.

_„Hermine du bist in Hogwarts, wach auf, ich bin hier." _Ruckartig schoss sie von der Couch empor und klammerte sich an ihren Gegenüber. _"Ich will dich nicht verlieren."_ Erschrocken blickte sie in seine warmherzigen grünen Augen.

_„Ich...es tut mir Leid ich hab schlecht geträumt." _Sie wollte gerade die Hände von seinem Hals nehmen, als er ihre Taille umfasst. Ihr Gesicht war nur Millimeter von seinem entfernt, und sie konnte nicht mehr weiter zurück weichen. Sein heißer Atem auf ihrer Wange verursachte eine Gänsehaut.

_„Hermine, ich will dich auch nicht verlieren." _Intensiv blickten sie sich in die Augen, im Kamin knisterte das runter gebrannte Feuer.

Langsam löste er seinen Griff damit sie sich wieder hinlegen konnte.

_„Möchtest du nicht schlafen gehen?" _schweigend schüttelte er den Kopf.

_„Du bist wichtiger, ich möchte für dich da sein, immer wenn du mich brauchst." _Er lächelte sie liebevoll an, und zog ihr die Decke bis zum Kien.

_„Aber was ist mit dir?" _fragend blickte sie müde zu ihm hoch.

_„Ich werde dort im Sessel sitzen, keine Sorge ich bleib hier." _Beruhigte er sie und strich abermals eine Strähne ihrer Braunen Haare aus dem Gesicht. Eilig ergriff sie seine Hand.

_„Setz dich zu mir, hier ist es wärmer und viel bequemer." _Schon hatte sie sich aufgesetzt und Harry an die Stelle gezogen wo gerade noch ihr Kopf geruht hatte, und ihn wieder sinken lassen.

Harry rutschte ein Stück runter so dass ihr Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und er seine Füße bequem auf den Sessel legen konnte. Einen Arm lies er auf ihrer Hüfte ruhen.

Ein noch nie da gewesener Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, als dieser sich mit seiner Atmung sachte auf und ab bewegte. Er war so neu und doch so vertraut, als wäre es nie anders gewesen. **„Ich liebe dich" **formte sie lautlos diesen Gedanken mit ihren Lippen, sodass Harry sie nicht sehen konnten.

_„Harry?"_

„Ja?"

„Ich...": sie schluckte kurz, brachte dann doch nicht den Mut auf und flüsterte stattdessen schwache _„...Danke"_

„Gerne." sachte Lächelte er auf sie hinab, als sie ihm ihr Gesicht zu wand.

_„Ich liebe dich auch."_

Langsam ließ er seinen Kopf sinken bis seine Lippen sanft ihre berührten.

Zärtlich strich er ihr über die Wange und schloss die Augen, jeder hatte ein Stück Leere im Herzen des andern Gefüllt. Und von Tag zu Tag sollte es immer mehr werden. Jeder gab dem anderen ein Zuhause. Gemeinsam waren sie für den Kampf bereit.

Dem schrecklichen Kampf gegen die Vergangenheit und die Zukunft.

:

So ein Happyend, ist es mir gelungen?

So was meinen die kritischen Leser, also seit ehrlich, hart, brutal, aber schreibt mir. Ich will wissen was ihr meint.

Chrisi


End file.
